


Everyday Is An Adventure

by 1Cyrus_Sama15



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Cyrus_Sama15/pseuds/1Cyrus_Sama15
Summary: Just a story about 5 girls who have something special about them.





	Everyday Is An Adventure

It was a normal day in the city of Jendoline, well, as normal as it could have been. For today was a special day. Today, I will finally be able to tell the public newspaper about the doings of my father, the king, in an interview.  
My mother had begged me not to reveal anything, fearing that Christen—my father—would come back to murder me for mutiny. The kingdom would be ripped away and my freedom and safety would be diminished. Though I scoffed at those thoughts at the time, “absurdities” I had called them, I was now becoming nervous and started to regret skipping breakfast.  
I worried about my life before I stepped into the doors where the journalist would be waiting for me. The rest was a blur. I answered all the questions on autopilot--like a robot--except for the last one:  
“People reported that your father trained you to be just like him, is that true?”  
That question snapped me out of my abstraction and I answered with a lie. “Of course not. That’s just a rumor.”  
They didn’t respond. I could tell they were disappointed with my answer. The one recording paused the tape and sent me on my way.  
It was just moments after the interview when I spotted those eyes. Those green orbs that belonged to the one I hold dear. Maigai. She was standing in the crowd, eagerly waiting for me to greet her.  
‘Ah, finally, I can go ask Maigai if she wants to hang out or train,’ I thought, walking over to greet the said girl.  
“Gaia,” Maigai exclaimed, launching herself at me. Startled, my arms flew up to catch her around the waist. We stumbled a few steps back until my back met with the brick of a building.  
I tightened my grip around her, squeezed, then dropped my arms to my sides and let out a little breath of relief. “Mag, you scared the hell out of me,” I said, rubbing at my chest as if it would calm my erratically beating heart.  
The townsfolk looked at us with curiosity and annoyance. Probably wondering why my guard had tackled me in the square, right after I got out of the recording studio. Some had even given us dirty looks and shouted malicious comments about how a princess should act and that I was a disgrace to my mom and the kingdom.  
“Hey, Maigai, can you get off of me, please, everyone’s staring?” I said, hoping she would get the hint and act professionally. She didn’t.  
Growing irritated, I make the decision for her. I brushed her off me and stepped to the side, turning my gaze to the ground in case Maigai’s face fell into a look of hurt or disappointment. I glanced around her and my heart fell when I spotted a group of elders scowling and pointing at us. One of them opened their mouth and I read their lips: “Prin-cess fag-got.”  
Maigai takes my arm in a gentle grip and leads me to the back of the building. I drop to the ground and bury my head in my hands. Maigai sits next to me and starts rubbing my back.  
“I’m sorry, love,” Maigai says. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
I said nothing.  
“I really don’t understand why people get upset when I hug you in public. I’m not hurting anyone or being loud. So why are they so mean?” Maigai wondered out loud, defeat and confusion adorning her pretty face.  
“I don’t know. Maybe they don’t like royalty dating the unroyal. Maybe they hate same-sex couples. Maybe they hate us in general. Or it’s all of the above.” I list, ticking the reasons off on my fingers.  
Maigai didn’t say anything more. And so we sat with only the wind and the sounds of our breathing to fill the silence. I thought to myself, this is the perfect environment to doze off and sleep the night away. I even considered it. Until Maigai reminded me I had unfinished paperwork to tend to.  
“We should get going, Gaia,” Maigai sighed, resignation in her voice. “Before it gets too dark and they close the gates.”  
I grunted and began to stand up, but Maigi’s hand on my arm stopped me.  
“Wait,” Maigai said in a hushed voice, staring ahead, “Somebody’s coming this way.”  
I heard footsteps come from the left and looked over in that direction.  
“Maigai,” I whispered, gesturing to the figures closing in on us from the other side.  
They were wearing black cloaks with red scarves. They looked to be in a cult and the knives in their hands were a clear indication of what they were about to do to us if we didn’t escape. I looked over at my partner who was looking at the ground, probably planning a battle strategy. Now I was looking back at the figures, and by the light of the street lamps, I could see their faces were covered in a thick layer of blood and mud. At least I came prepared with my sword since it extends when I need it and can fit in my pocket, many weapons are like that. I pulled it out and didn’t extend it, waiting for My’s instructions.  
“Ok Gaia, I finally have a plan. We have to go after them together since they probably know our attacks and we can’t predict theirs. I’ll take the ones on the left and you take the ones on the right” Maigai said as we heard crashing and splattering sounds in the background.  
We both looked over to see all the people dead on the ground with the mysterious dark figure looming off the ground, almost floating.  
~~~Third POV~~~  
The figure approaches the girls in the alley seeming to have no intent to hurt them whatsoever. Instead, they reach out for a handshake.  
“Hi. So I saw these guys approaching you and figured I should step it. Since I’m obligated to help the royal family because of the debt mine accumulated. I couldn't fight them off, so I just kinda," they gesture to the bodies with a nervous laugh, "yeah."  
The girls were too shocked to respond and just stood there staring at the girl in front of them and then I spoke up, “ Hey, weren’t you the trainee that came in a couple of days ago and didn’t show up again?”.  
“I guess you caught me? My name is Keko and I just wanted to say, please don’t mention this to anyone else because I will get in serious trouble” Keko, the new girl, says with a nervous smile.


End file.
